


Reunion

by Sami714



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir waits for Agron on the temple steps. Spoilers for episode 2.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Agron found Nasir waiting outside the temple. He halted his feet to gaze upon the Syrian he never dared dream to see again. Spartacus’ plan had been as mad as the man himself. The moonlight left Nasir’s face in shadow yet Agron knew his form well. Longing had made his eyes sharper to their purpose and kept his tired feet moving again.

The Syrian twisted with sword in hand as he dueled with the shadows. He stopped still, eyes locked on Agron, as he raised the blade with a wide grin. Saluting Agron, he then opened his mouth as if to call out before sheathing his sword in silence. Nasir took long strides for a little man. 

Agron didn’t wait to meet him. Cupping Nasir’s jaw, he leaned in to kiss him. The thought of this moment had kept him calm and fighting as the arena collapsed in flames around him. Running a hand through soft dark locks, Agron closed his eyes for a moment. He didn’t know what about Nasir inspired gentleness in him. Yet he reigned in his deep hunger for the soft kiss. 

Nasir smiled against Agron’s lips. His hot hands pulled the gladiator closer. No hesitation could be felt in his touch-- only burning lust. He broke from the kiss as his hands explored Agron’s torso. His eyes darted down Agron’s form, furrow brow betrayed his purpose, looking for injury. “I yearned to fight at your side.” He pushed against his woolen vest to show a wicked scar where Spartacus had burned a different mark of the Brotherhood on his skin. “If only this cursed wound had healed earlier.”

“Next time, we shall both go.” Agron leaned in for another sweet kiss when Nasir nipped his bottom lip and pulled him in closer.


End file.
